My Grandest Experiment
by Silver IceWind
Summary: This is about Usagi... *Excerpt * Shocked aren’t you? You don’t mind if I indulge in a self-satisfied smile right? I might be insane by some people’s eyes, but in others… I am a genius.


My Grandest Experiment

By IceWind

A/N: 

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, not me (duh). Everything else; my ideas, ect. are mine and are not to be used without my permission.

That done ^.^ This story may just stand-alone or have more chapters, I haven't decided yet. What do you people think? I wrote this story after I read Catcher in the Rye my third time and decided to write a story from Usagi's point of view. I always got kinda pissed that Usagi was made out to be a total ditz and everything sooo… she isn't exactly one in this fic. Just read it, it's different, promise!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ow!!" I yelped, rubbing my head and at the same time drawing a deep breath.

"Look Meatball Head, if you weren't so _clumsy_…" Rei, one of my best friends really, began to say in a rather tired voice. 

That did it, I let loose a wail and tears started to pour down from Bunny's eyes.

~

Yes, that is right, Bunny's eyes. Yes, yes I _do_ know that Bunny is me and all, yet at the same time she _isn't_ me. Strange? Maybe, but I shall explain. You see, I think of myself as two entities; Usagi, who I really am, and Bunny, the person people see every day. What? Still confused? It is really not that hard to comprehend if you think about it. If you _need_ to know, Bunny is my grandest experiment, also the longest one I have ever done.

How minute can your minds really be? I doubt that you shall understand my motives if you cannot grasp what I am telling you right now. I'll try my best to explain to your rather close-minded, you can see that I didn't say stupid, minds so that you can comprehend what I am saying. Bunny in reality, never existed, I had made her up when I was very young, 5 or 6 years old. Everyone sees whom I had named Bunny as Usagi, but they don't truly know who Usagi is! Grand experiment right?

Ahhh… finally you are beginning to grasp the concept. Splendid! I'm not saying that you are, crudely put, an idiot, but I had not expected you to figure out Bunny so quickly. If I was diagnosed by a psychiatrist they would say that I have split personalities. That is, if I had told them what I have told you. If not, they would only see Bunny. But they would be wrong, sad aren't they? Bunny is an experiment, one that I have grown rather attached to. 

What are my motives for doing so you ask? Really, why ask that? Would you ask a person why they play the flute if you already know why they do so? Fine, I shall tell you the exact same answer a flutist would reply to your question, I love to do it. Not being Bunny so much, it does get rather tedious, but the thrill of the _experiment_! It's a slightly embellished answer, but it is the truth. 

She is, Bunny I mean, is a costume for Usagi, me. She is a personality I don on almost every second I breath. Oh sure, sometimes I idly wonder that if I continue playing the part of Bunny that I will untimely _turn into_ Bunny; personality wise. But I am not too worried since I am aware that every move I make is Bunny's movement, not mine. I live in Bunny, I breath in Bunny, but I am not truly Bunny.

Shocked aren't you? You don't mind if I indulge in a self-satisfied smile right? I might be insane by some people's eyes, but in others… I am a genius. Diverting, no? You may ask how I am able to do this, how I can trick and lie to the faces of everyone that I meet… would you believe that I'm just a great actress? And consequently, an even greater liar, that is because ever actor/actress is a liar, pure and simple. I don't do it because I like to lie, don't misinterpret my actions, I do it for others reasons, besides I already told you why I like to do it. 

So, want to know more about 'Usagi' right? The _real_ me and not Bunny? Hmm… well I suppose so, though the real me is a lot more complicated then the Bunny you all know and love. You may hate what I have done, or dislike me for not telling others the true me, but really… what would be the fun in that? Telling you all who I really am, what I'm really capable of; don't you see that would ruin the experiment? You may scorn me, laugh at me, call me crazy, but not only do I have those reasons I stated, but I was also under orders to do so. 

There, my primary reason _why_ I have, and keep, Bunny around. You have to understand though, I am deeply disappointed in myself for not thinking of that interesting idea myself. If you want to truly know who gave me the idea, it was my mother. No idiot, not my earth mother, but my moon mother, Queen Serenity. You should have seen the dreams she gave me when I was younger, if you need to know, very powerful ghosts can give people dreams, be it good ones or nightmares; now back to the subject…. they were full of everything I once was, and what I can do. Mind you, I was 5 at this time, young really, but already more intelligent then most adults. 

You dare laugh? What? You don't think that a child of 5 can be smarter then an adult? Really now, you did not know me when I was younger then. I was, to put it frankly, a genius, still am, at least I think so. You think me arrogant, but is it arrogance if it is the truth? I shall ask you that, then come answer me after you have thought about it for a time. 

If you want to know why I think that when I was 5 I was smarter then most adults today… actually take a _good_ look at the adults today. They certainly aren't all Einstein's am I correct? When I was 5 I was not only book smart, but I was the so-called 'street smart', sounds like the exact opposite of Bunny right? At that time though, mother, I shall tell you that it is Queen Serenity once again, came into my dreams and prepped me up for my coming lifetime. When I was born, I was born with everything from my past life engrained into me. 

Ha! Surprised you there to huh? Ever since I was small I had known who I was, and what I must do. I _knew_ that I was the Moon Princess, I _knew_ that I would become Sailor Moon (if you must know, I do not know the future, why I knew was because of my mother) Yes, mother would not let me tell anyone else what I know nor will she let me drop my costume of 'Bunny'.

What I do not comprehend is _why_ nobody else figured out that I was the Moon Princess. I left sooo many clues! (besides the fact there was a Sailor _Moon_ in this lifetime and there wasn't any in the Moon Kingdom, If _that_ wasn't a dead give away I don't know what is)

Ah hem…. I may be overly vehement, but I truly did believe that the others would have figured it out faster. At least Sailor Mercury, Ami, should have. Funny, she is supposed to be the smartest scout (I wasn't supposed to really become a scout so I don't count) yet with all the clues floating around she still couldn't figure it out till I showed them myself who I really was.

Now would be a good time to ask how I kept the secret away from my family and Luna, being that they all live with me. I shall tell you anyway, It's all quite simple really, probably one of the first spells I had ever learned, from my mother herself, was sleep. Now let me just say that I have gotten extremely adept at it. Figure it our yet? No? Then I shall expel a sigh in annoyance and tell you. 

Late at night I feign sleep until everyone else is also asleep and then I slip out of my house to practice and just be me, Usagi, not Bunny. To ensure that they will all sleep… how slow are you? I told you already that it's my earth family and Luna… anyway, to ensure that they stay in a deep slumber, I cast a sleep spell. It's very easily done actually, they are already asleep and sleeping itself is a natural function of the body. Needless to say, they won't wake up unless I make them or morning comes. (that's the time that the sleep spell dissipates at, no, not by itself, I fiddled with the spell to give it specific times when it will disappear)

What do I do while I'm out at night? What do you _think_? I do need_ some_ time to practice magic and martial arts. Hehe, shocked you again didn't I? Really, what else would I do? I can't risk anyone finding out who Usagi really is now can I? It would ruin mother's scheme, which I shall tell you frankly, that I have no idea about. It exasperates me, not knowing what my mother has planned (it's probably because I'd find some way to thwart the plan, I _hate_ it when everything is planned out)

Hmmm? You want to know what I can do? Magically or physically? Both, really? Fine, I suppose that I can tell you, but I won't tell you everything. I am extremely powerful with my powers. Name something that's impossible, and I'll find a way to bypass the problem. Sounds cocky, I know, but as of yet, I have never found anything that could stop me. Now for my physical status… let me just say that I can beat the shit (yes I do curse, not frequently though) out of you. What? Let me just say that 'accidentally' falling down on my bum 'just by chance' getting missed by a beam of destructive energy is not in actuality accidentally done. (but to make sure that the other scouts don't get suspicious, I occasionally let myself get hit with a low energy blast) 

WAIT! No, no more questions, you'll have to find out for yourself more about me. Like how I really feel about Mamoru or the other scouts. Or maybe you can figure it out yourself. How am I supposed to know what you'll all think up about me? That's why I'm telling you all who I really am, and act like. Now excuse me, I have to stop crying soon or else I would flood the place. Besides Rei is looking rather embarrassed and exasperated, I shall now slip back to my Bunny disguise. 

~

Rei glared at me, groaning at the collecting crowd around her and the crying girl, "Look Usa, if you stop crying I'll buy you some ice cream."

Ahh, I believe that's the right answer to get Bunny to stop crying, never could pass up ice cream. I almost immediately stopped, a brightening smile beamed from my face. With an excited squeal I hugged Rei, "YAY!" Out I run from the arcade, pulling the stunned Rei, who _really_ should have known Bunny better by now, out with me.

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N:

Hmmm… so how is that? *grins* I'm half thinking of just stopping the story right there or to go out and make this into an entire story with lots of chapters. What do you guys think? Anyway, if I do make more chapters I have several questions that need to be answered:

1. What is the name of Usagi's mother on earth? (her father is Kenji, and her brother is Shingo right?)

2. Would you guys like to see me continue the story? I'll only do it if people review and ask me (I have another story I'm working on, not Sailor Moon, and I'm devoted to that one which is why I'm half thinking of stopping here. If not I'll do one chap of the other story and then one chap on this one, keep switching every chapter)

3. Err…. If I do continue, would you like the ending to be weird and kinda depressing or happy like and only sorta depressing?

4. If I continue, should I write in first person, alternate, write in third?? Right now I'm thinking about alternating between third person and first.

5. Last one, I don't know (if I continue) if I should keep Usa with Mamoru. *shrugs* what do you people think?

And on that last one, if you send me _flaming_ reviews on how Usagi and Mamoru should be together forever I will ignore them. Be polite please and tell me what you would like ok? I don't mind reviews that say they should be together as long as it's polite. *smiles* comments and criticisms are fine (as long as the criticisms are over things I think stupid lol. What I don't think stupid: grammar, how to better myself as a writer, descriptions, ect.) My e-mail addy is flyby311@hotmail.com and put MGE on the subject line. 


End file.
